A New Life
by RavenCorax
Summary: The top four students at Wammy's House are given a rather personal assignment, with no deadline, leaving them all wary and confused.


**Hi. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this yet, but it'll come together, promise. Just enjoy the introductions for now. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

He was backing away from the burning bodies, getting closer and closer to the four-story window.

_What's happening? How did the hotel go up in flames? What will become of me?_

Too many questions were flying through his head. He didn't want to die, but what could he do? The blaze was crawling closer to him, bright fire licking at his shoes. It was too late for his parents and he was quickly running out of options. He took one last look at the burning room in front of him and bolted towards the window. He sprinted as fast as his little six-year-old legs would take him. Bringing his arms up to shield his face, the poor boy took a chance.

* * *

Jumping out of a window was the last thing on Mihael's mind. A vacation to England sounded fun. He'd recently learned the basics of English and that was a good opportunity for him to grow accustomed to the language. Learning new things was easy for Mihael, a little too easy. He was often called a _chudo rebenka_, a miracle baby, by his mother. He hardly thought that was true, he was just Mihael Keehl, just a regular boy. Little did he know, that would soon change.

* * *

Mihael woke a few hours later to find a pool of blood around his right side and his head. Bits of shattered glass surrounded his tiny body. He slowly sat up, pain shooting through his arm.

"Ow..."

After a few moments, he successfully rose and stood on his own two feet, cradling his right arm. He glanced around himself; everything seemed foreign to his eyes.

"How did I end up here? This isn't home..."

Making his way towards the closet alley, he tried his best to ignore the pain. Mihael felt weaker and weaker with every minute that passed. He was hungry, tired, losing blood and thirsty. Not to mention his head was pounding like a drum.

It was getting darker out and he could barely see a thing. While sitting on the ground, he felt something move in his jacket pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a rectangular shaped object. Mihael removed the wrapper, uncovering a bar of partly crushed chocolate.

"Food... Thank the Gods."

He knew it wasn't the healthiest choice, but it would have to do. He needed to last until morning. By then, someone would find him, right?

Needless to say, he fell asleep easily. He felt dizzy and usually, when he slept, it would go away. But this time, it didn't.

* * *

Mihael awoke to the sound of birds singing their morning songs. He didn't open his eyes; he didn't want to. He just wanted to enjoy the cool morning breeze and the birds' song. It felt nice, and it momentarily gave him an escape from his pain… From that horrid reality... Until, he felt someone lightly shake him.

"Whaa..?"

"My dear boy, are you alright?"

Mihael slowly opened his blue eyes, "Who are you..?"

"Who am I? Dear boy, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Answer me..." Holding his head, Mihael stared straight into the old man's eyes.

"Very well. My name is Watari. I own an orphanage not too far from here."

"R..Really?" If this man would let him live at his orphanage...

"I just happened to be walking down the street and your bright hair caught my eye." Watari smiled at him, offering his hand.

But Mihael hesitated, "...How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You have a valid point, my boy. I wouldn't trust just a random old man either," he chuckled.

His trust in Watari was already growing, and he slowly took the man's hand.

Watari helped him up, "Now what's your name, boy?"

_I can't tell him my real name... I just met him. Think, Mihael..._  
It was then that he remembered what his little sister used to call him.  
_Mello... Hey, I could use that. No problem._

"It's Mello, sir."

* * *

Watari led him to the orphanage that he spoke of earlier.

_So he wasn't lying after all..._

"This is Wammy's House," he gave no further explanation.

Mello looked up at the building before him, "This is an orphanage..? It's so... nice. I was under the impression that they looked dark and scary..."

"In some cases, yes, but not always," Watari chuckled again.

* * *

Mihael was taken to a little hospital room inside of the orphanage to treat his injuries.

"Are you feeling alright, my boy?" Watari sounded concerned.

"Yeah... I guess so... I'm just... really tired all of a sudden..." Mello's eyes were closing against his will.

"Sleep well, Mello."

* * *

He was suddenly on a bus, most likely on the way to a museum, or something of the sort. The bus stopped, letting a man with neat chestnut-coloured hair onboard. Mello paid no mind to him. He just looked around the bus at all of the familiar faces, which he couldn't place any names to. Confused, Mello looked back at the brown-haired man. The bus had continued moving but the man was still standing at the doors, watching him. He hadn't even taken one step towards a seat. He just stood there.

Out of nowhere, the people around him started collapsing onto the ground. Every single one of them clutched at their chests before they fell. Mello felt like crying, he knew these people. Why were they dying? Feeling his gaze, Mihael stared at the motionless man standing by the doors. A smirk appeared on his lips as he slowly revealed a black notebook. Opening it, he also took out a pen. The man's eyes never left Mello's.

Then, the brown-haired man spoke.

"I'm the last thing you'll ever see."

* * *

Mihael jolted awake in his hospital bed, shirt wet. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and cheeks. He tried to catch his breath. Mello's heart was beating extremely fast and he had no clue what he was to do.

_Should I tell Watari about my dream? ...No. I better keep this to myself._

_A new life is what I need..._

* * *

**Mello - Watari - Kira © Ohba & Obata - Death Note**


End file.
